How it's changed
by KelsieRideout
Summary: This story is a modern twist on the trilogy "The Hunger Games" and it includes many favourite characters along with some new ones I've created. The characters will struggle through and help each other along- Some more than others. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. -DISCLAIMER.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go Katniss!" Squeals an excited Primrose.

"Yea, yea, yea." Katniss is quite displeased to be starting school again. It means 5:30am wake up time to catch the stupid bus. She often wonders why she doesn't just go with her dad, he is the music teacher. It would really save a lot of trouble for her.

"I want to be there early so Rory and I get good seats and can compare schedules!" Prim is practically out the door already, so Katniss just drags behind her, "Why aren't you excited to see Gale?" Prim's frowning, and she doesn't frown often.

"I am," she tries to sound convincing but it's hard when the person you love is with another. By the look she receives from Prim, she's not buying it, "I really am… I promise." Katniss looks away to be sure Prim can't see through her lie.

"So Kitty," this is what Prim called her sister, "Thinking of adopting a freshman?" She giggles and Katniss can't help but laugh a little herself.

"It depends if there's anyone as great as you!" And with that they're finally at the bus stop right on time. They just make it on. Katniss finds a seat at the back, behind Madge and Peeta. Prim finds a seat waiting for her next to Rory.

In the very front are Rue and her best friend Jason. The smile and talk about all the different classes and how they wonder what music will be like. Both are quite good for a young age of 14. There only seems to be the 4 freshmen on this bus, which makes them all a little uneasy.

...

"Yoooo-hoooo!" Glimmer yells in a sing-song voice, "**Galeykins**!" Gale shudders when she yells the last part. Why of all things to call him did she choose _'Galeykins'?_ "Hurry up buttercup!" She's waiting in a car full of people. Cato driving, Clove next to him and Marvel in the back seat. There's one seat left reserved for none other than Gale himself.

Gale runs out the door kissing his sister's cheek in a whirlwind and is in the car before he knows it. As soon as he's in Glimmer is already on top of him, straddling his hips, "Hey to you too." He murmurs to her half smiling.

She leans in brushing her lips over his, "Hey there **Galeykins**." She runs her fingers through his dark brown hair and grins.

Before he can utter another word, Glimmer attacks his mouth with hers, forcing her tongue into his mouth and trapping him against the seat. The whole ride all she does is suck his face and neck and undo his belt wishing no one else was there.

The others scoff and Cato and Marvel hoot and holler out the windows as they pass the '_bus losers_' as they call them.

Katniss and Gale catch sight of each other, but she won't look at him for long, and he hates it. He couldn't understand why she refused to even look at him now-a-days when they did everything together a few weeks before. He knew it was best to wait for her to come around... Or he thought it was at least.

...

The music was blaring outside Drew's window, and being the amazing dancer he was, he had to know why. He looked out the window to fun the two people he was expecting to. Natalie and Theo. Natalie was dancing around with absolutely no rhythm, while Theo sang terribly along to the son playing. All Drew could do is laugh and run outside to join them.

"Drewski!" Laughed Theo and they high fived still laughing at nothing at all, "What a pleasure to have you join us!" The three laughed and Natalie and Drew hug.

They were all babbling about the music club on their way to the school. The music club was run by Mr. Everdeen himself and practiced every day after school. They were all so excited for it, wondering how they'd look this year.

"Hey Nat, are you going to adopt any little freshie?" Drew was poking her and teasing, he knew her and Theo both planned to do it.

"Well duh!" She laughed and poked him back.

"Hey! Am I going to have to separate you two?" Joked Theo as the three walked into the school.

This was their _senior_ year, and they couldn't wait to start.

...

_This is it Ellie. It's your first day of school, well high school anyway. _

Ellie drew a small flower in her not book that ended up flourishing the whole page while she was supposed to be eating. She wasn't really hungry for anything but to sketch in her book, so she left for school.

She walked through the park because she had a lot of extra time on her hands, and she wondered how school would be this year.

She was about to cross the parking lot when all of a sudden a bright red car sped up and would have crashed right into her if Marko- someone from her old art class- hadn't seen her and pulled her back.

"Ellie! You have to be more careful with those things," he scolded her as try heard the 'populars' laughing at her.

"Thanks Marko." They smiled at each other and then he continued to walk. Ellie just stood watching to see who came out of the car, she noticed only one boy who was different from before. The boy was tall and muscular, and she had seen him before, she just wasn't sure of where. Oh well, she figured she might as well get to class before all the seats are taken.

She walks with the little bounce in her step that only she had, and she was smiling too. Well… until she bounced right into the one person that could turn her smile into a frown. Marvel.

She couldn't stand Marvel, not in the slightest. All he ever wanted was to be popular and get girls. Oh and don't forget the football player dreams.

"Watch where you're going brat!" He muttered before he realized who it was, "Oh, it's you." And with that he walked away from her.

"Sorry.." She muttered under her breathe. She'd known him since they were kids, and she knew that the rest of her day could only go up from here.

...

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. This will be her first year without Thresh to help guide her through the days. She loved having him to help her out when she first got here. It's only been one year and she's still not sure where everything is in the school, but she's determined to find everything on her on.

She gets dropped off at the school, only able to think of Thresh and how college could be going for him. She scurries into her homeroom before anyone else gets there and writes about Thresh leaving and how it made her feel because she knew Mr. Crane would like something good for the first day back in his English class.

...

Peeta couldn't be happier with Madge by his side. He smiles at her and has his arm around her. She just smiles back and then makes a funny face at him and he laughs. She can always make him laugh.

Madge and Peeta have known each other practically since birth, being neighbors and all. They've been dating since Madge's freshmen year, and they're the perfect fit. No one could argue that they shouldn't be together, because they knew each other better than any other.

He kisses her nose lightly and they talk about their classes. They seem to have the same lunch which is really all they need.

Madge smiles but he could tell her thoughts were consumed with something else.

"Maddy?" He pauses to make sure she's looking at him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Umm..." She knew he would see through any false answer because he knew her better than the back of his hand, "I was just thinking." She sounded cool, but she knew it was suspicious.

"About...?"

"Kat." She sighed.

"She's a trooper. I'm sure her and Gale will work it out."

"Not if Glimmer has anything to do with it. She's somehow got then to stop speaking to each other Peeta, and I'm worried Kat's going to close up and stop talking to us."

"You know that won't happen. And no matter what Glimmer says or does, they'll talk. Stop worrying, and have a little faith." She nods at him and lays her head on his shoulder silently.

Just as their conversation has finished, Katniss walks onto the bus sitting behind them. Madge had been slightly worried she would just skip today since it's really just to meet your teachers. But she couldn't be happier to have her best friend show up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter if anyone bothers to read any of this. This being my first Fan Fiction, wouldn't help that very thank you for reading if you do! ~Kelsie**_

Ugh. Stupid Giselle was always getting in his way, he hated her. Well... Maybe he didn't. He just didn't like how happy she always was. All he knew about her was that her head's always in her notebook, and she must have a great home life to be so...so... _cheery. _Had she ever had a bad day before? He thought it unlikely.

He decided to head to his first period class, which was... English with... Mr. Heavensbee.

As soon as he walked in he realized there was only one seat left to take, the one next to Giselle. Perfect, wonderful, fan-freaking-tastic. No he had to deal with the dork everyday for who knows how many more periods. He definitely could not handle her so early in the morning.

He nodded and sat next to her, but he caught her roll her eyes slightly before sticking her face back behind that stupid notebook of hers. What was in it that he could't see anyway? He decided he no longer cared.

When started teaching Marvel made an effort to look interested, but he was focused on what Giselle was up to, and why she was so consumed in it. It's just a stupid little blue notebook.

"Mr. Sparrow?" Mr. Heavensbee is staring right at Marvel, and all he can do is wonder what he was being asked.

"Pardon?" He muttered.

"The funny thing is, I just proved you weren't paying attention." He smiles as if there's something that MArvel missed. The class murmurs with a small chuckle here in there, "The only question that I asked was your name." The bell rings and everyone's dismissed.

Marvel starts to pack up his things and notices Giselle not moving, "Giselle. The bell rang."

"I'm aware of that," She responded blankly. She was still so consumed by her notebook, "Please, call me Ellie. We have known each other longer than I know most people that call me it."

He just shakes his head and knocks his and her identical notebooks on the ground and picks them up. He keeps hers on purpose, "Sure, _Ellie."_

She gets up looking at him funny, "Bye Marvel"

"Bye." He smiles as she leaves and wait a few minutes before leaving himself. Now he can see what's really up with this notebook, no one takes notes that enthusiastically.

...

Period 2. World history with... Ms. Trinket. Great. Wonderful. She was clearly so happy. The overly cheery and perky teacher wasn't even her biggest problem with that class. Her biggest problem was that Gale her... her... She didn't really know what he was to her anymore.

It had been exactly 3 weeks since they had spoken. 3 weeks since he started dating Glimmer, and if he wanted to talking to hi '_Kitty Kat'_ he would have done it by now. That's what really hurt her. He didn't want to talk to her, and if that was the case, she didn't want to talk to him either. '_best friend_' her ass.

She sat down in the class and was one of the first few there, and she was a little happier about that. It meant she got to choose her seat from all the others. She took her place in the back corner of the room and waited for her class to start.

And in he came. He looked slightly confused, but that didn't seem to stop him from taking the seat right next to her. He just smiled at her, his full, real, beautiful smile.

"Hey there Kitty Kat" He kept smiling at her and she looked at him hollowly and didn't speak for a few minutes and his smile started to fade.

"Hi." She muttered. but that's all she could manage to say to him at this time. He kept looking at her and she dropped her gaze to her desk. If he really didn't know why she would be upset with him, then he must be totally oblivious.

"Kitty Kat," He sounded soft and apologetic, "Whatever I did to hurt you that badly, I'm sorry and you know I didn't mean it. You know-"

"Alright class. I'm Ms. Trinket!" She squealed interrupting as well, he still wouldn't have been apologizing for what happened when he had no idea what it was that did happen. "Let's introduce ourselves hmm?"

They went around the whole room introducing themselves and saying one thing that happened with them this Summer. There were only a few minutes by the time they got to Gale.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne, and I'm an alcoholic." He grinned and everyone laughed at the comment, even Ms. Trinket. "I'm kidding," He smiled and continued, "This Summer... I'm not really sure what happened. But who really can remember everything?" He sat back down and looked at Kat giving her the floor.

"Hi... I'm... Well I'm Katniss, Kat for short," She stared at her desk so hard it was surprising there wasn't a hole in it. " This Summer... this Summer was the worst Summer I've ever had by far! My so called 'best friend' doesn't even talk to me anymore! I lost him... and it's all because of this stupid horrible.." The bell rang and Kat bolted so she wouldn't have to repeat what she'd said for everyone to hear.

Gale was shocked. She hadn't lost him, she'd far from lost him. It was their Study hall, so he decided to spend it looking for her. It was look for Kat, or have Glimmer all over them and he'd much rather the first. He couldn't understand why she was the one acting so hurt. She ignored him, she gave him the cold shoulder. She pushed him away!

Whatever it was that caused her to run, Gale was going to find her. He'd never want to hurt Kat, in fact, completely the opposite. All he ever did was try and protect her.

...

"Theo!" Natalie smiled and joined her brother at a table, "What's shakin' bacon?" They both laughed. The twins were both very cheesy, but they were always the ones having the most fun. They were best friends, and did most things together.

"Hey Nat Cat!" They laughed more and Nat set her tray down about to sit down with Theo.

"Where's Dre-" She started screaming and laughing and kicking before she could finish because Drew came up behind her and started tickling her. "**STOP!**" She squealed and laughed even harder.

"Looking for me?" He smiled and set her down.

"Not anymore!" She laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"Ouch," He teased her and grabbed his shoulder in mock pain, "Scoot over and hand me your schedule.I want to see if we match up for the last two periods." He smiled and she handed it to him.

"One of these days, one of you will get hurt and you'll be all like," Theo made a high pitch mocking voice," 'Theo you were so right and now we need you to save us!' " They all laughed .

"We have... Well of course, we all have last period study hall, meaning music club annnnnnd... Nat you have the same second last period as me and so does Theo." They all smile, "The whole last half of my day with you two? Oh no!" He joked and they continued to eat.

Natalie was more excited than she let on. Her two favourite people in the world were in her last half of the day and she couldn't ask for much better. She played with her potatoes and decided she didn't really want her food so she decided to give it to both Theo and Drew to split. Drew. He was the only person who knew her just as well, maybe even better than her own twin. That scared her a little, but it also made her happy. They both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nat," Drew began, "You have to eat you know. You can't dance on an empty stomach." He looked at her a little concerned.

"I'm okay. I just don't feel hungry today, that's all." Theo and Drew both exchange a look.

"We'll get you something later, okay Nat Cat?" Theo looked at her with a small smile and she nodded.

He was so careful with her, gentle really. She couldn't imagine being without her brother at anytime.

Soon they cleared their trays and finished, leaving the group of music club goers. The halls were empty, dead silent. Most people stuck to the cafeteria even when they were done, but they still had over half of their break left.

"May I have this dance?" Drew held out his hand to Nat using a mock accent and Theo decided to give them music by singing.

"Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow."

This happened to be Natalie's favourite song and she started laughing as her and Drew waltzed down the hall way with Theo trailing behind singing.

"I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do

And it was called "Yellow".

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all "Yellow." They were all laughing still full of joy and having fun. Drew spun Natalie down the hallway and she kept going and going until.. BOOM. She spun right into a Freshie. a little one at that.

"Oh my... I am soooo so sorry! We were dancing and I was spinning and I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Natalie was crouched next to none other than Primrose Everdeen herself.

"I'm okay." Prim started to laugh, "I was watching you guys... I heard a voice and then when I looked you two were dancing and I couldn't help but watch." She smiled, slightly embarrassed at admitting to watching them.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, and if you like that you should come to music club!" Theo smiles at her and suddenly Rory materializes. He's so silent that no one noticed him walk over to them. "There's a lot more fun where that came from! Do you sing? Dance? What is it you do?"

"She sings." Rory answers for her, "She can dance too, but her voice is amazing." Prim smiles at him and stands up next to him.

"So, are we allowed to know your identity, or are you undercover spies?" Nat laughs at her own joke, and everyone smiles at her 's one of those people with an infectious laugh, you can't help but join her.

"I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim." Natalie hugs her smiling.

"Freshmen? Pleeeaaasssse tell me you're a freshmen!" She's so giddy.

Her and Rory both nod and she squeals.

"Can I adopt you Prim?! Pleeaasse! I promise I'm a great mentor!" She's containing her excitement as hard as that would be for everyone to believe, but Drew sees it.

Prim nods smiling and they hug again jumping around.

"What about you? What's your name?" Drew directs the attentiom to Rory.

"Rory." He looks at Prim, "I'm a freshmen too."

Drew and Theo look at each other and Theo smiles. "How about I adopt you? We'll have a great time I swear!" He smiles and Rory waits looking at Prim and slowly nods.

"Sure." The bell rings and they all look at each other.

"Try and switch your schedules around so you have study hall last period and come to the music room!" Natalie says while being dragged away by Theo and Drew. All she could think of was how she'd teach Prim everything she knew about anything and wih that, she skipped into the classroom.

...

Second lunch began and the cafeteria was flooded with people. The populars. Rue and Jason apparently chose the wrong table because as soon as they sat down, they were kicked out by Cato, Marvel, Clove and they found a table in the corner and sat there instead. Better than nothing, right?

"Hey Glimmer," Cato mocked, "Where's that idiot of a guy you're with today? Or have you already got another one?" She laughed and he half smiled. She had no idea that he wasn't joking in the slightest, but everyone laughed anyway.

"None of your beeswax! He's probably getting me something real nice." She smiled triumphantly, but no one believed that.

"Whatever, shut your trap and eat your food Glimmer." Clove wasn't in the best mood and sitting next to Glimmer wasn't her favourite place to be. Being across from Cato made it a little better.

The rest of their meal was pretty silent, and Cato started to rub Clove's leg with his softly, in an effort to calm her. All it did was make her smile at him, and he loved her smile more than anything.

All Gale could do was think of Kat. Where she is, where she was going, who she was with, who she was without. He was making himself angry because he'd hurt her and he didn't even know how he did it.

He must have looked almost everywhere, and when he ran by the auditorium, he heard a small sound through the doors and back tracked a little looking in.

There she was. Center stage, and singing. She was singing her heart out and it was beautiful. Gale entered as quietly as he could, and she didn't notice because of how dark the rest of the room was from the stage.

She was singing along to her iPod. It was her favourite song and he knew it well. She only sang when she was upset.

"I turn the music up, I got my records on

From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song

Don't want to see another generation drop

I'd rather be a comma than a full stop"

He decided yo sing the next part for her.

"Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees

Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes

But my heart is beating and my pulses start

Cathedrals in my heart"

As he sings he walks closer and closer to her, seeing the tears in her eyes, but she stops singing and looks up at him, so her keeps going softly.

"As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into

To tell me it's alright

As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony

And every tear's a waterfall."

He encases her in his arms and she cries. She just cries into his chest. He keeps her close not wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry Kitty Kat." He sighs into her hair, "I'm so sorry." They stand there silently with the song on loop.

She finally look up at him and he wipes her remaining tears. "How do you even know what to be sorry for when I haven't told you?" She laughs a little and he smiles.

"I know because whatever I did, I hurt you. That's something I can't apologize enough for." She hugs him tightly again.

"I was being dumb." She sighs because her rage and hurt are still there, right underneath her very calm surface. "I had no reason to be mad at you."

"No, you probably did. I think I understand and you had every right to be mad at me you know." Oh she knows she did, she was just done pushing him away.

She smiles at him, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Glimmer. Of course she'd chase him.

"Glimmer.." Gale was just going to tell her it wasn't anything to worry about, and then he was going to talk to her after school and tell herwhat he really thought of her.

"You... You... MANSTEALER!" She shouts at Katniss. "Can't you take a freaking hint?! He doesn't want you. He's with ME. Not you, ME. Howlong will it take to get that through your head you little slut?!" She pushes Kat with every accusation and you can see Kat slowly getting more and more angry.

"Says the one dressed like that..." Kat mutters and shoves her back to get her off.

"Ohohohooo. This is real rich you know, saying things like that to me when I didn't kiss someone else's boyfriend!" This time Gale grabs her and sets her down away from Kat. Standing in front of Kat to protect her, he can't even fathom what she's been saying.

"But you are the bitch here though." She gasps and Katniss tries to hide her laugh. "It was a friendly kiss on the cheek from someone I've known my whole life. And to let you know,I'd pick her over you any day. And I mean any day."

"OH! Consider yourself DUMPED you low life creep!"

"Says the walking STD.." He mutters under his breathe.

As soon as she's gone Kat bursts out laughing, falling on the ground. "I know I'm no walk in the park... But Glimmer? Really? What the hell were you thinking Hawthorne?" She keeps laughing

"I wasn't" He smiles at her, "But I am now." They keep laughing.

They decide to skip their last period class. They needed the time to get back to where they were. Best Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't really know if anyone will ever read any of these, but if you do please leave a comment or something because it would really help me with this. Some parts are also kind of cheesy and probably lame, and I apologize if you don't like them, but let me know what you think! And the song in the last chapter was 'Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall' By Cold Play.**_

**(Time being after school's ended.)**

All Ellie knew about Marvel was that one of his favourite activities seemed to be trying to make her angry and frown. She didn't hate him though. Her father had always told her that _hate_ was a word that should never be used in that way. He had told her since she was a little girl that, "One person was not simply meant to hate another, but that they were meant to love." She could hear her father's voice saying it now in her mind. Ellie believed he was right, with all he's been through he had to be.

Ellie continued to sketch in her navy blue sketch book that contained a small, frayed, sky blue ribbon that she marked her page with. She was so consumed in all her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to what she was drawing. She just continued wondering why Marvel found joy in her sadness, and finally came to the conclusion that she could call him a _pest_ because is wasn't an awful word, but it described him perfectly.

The more she thought of Marvel, the more she realized how little she really knew of him. She'd never seen his parents, neither of them. She saw Marvel with Gloss occasionally, but that was his brother. She'd heard others had seen his older sister Cashmere around, but she hadn't. She figured that maybe his parents were just busy a lot. She knew her mother was when she was around, from the distant memory of a 6 year old Ellie.

Ellie started to frown as she held back her tears, from all the memories rushing to her at once. Public was not the place, nor was this the time for it. She slipped down off the bench and onto the soft grass, leaning back and turning the page in her sketch book not even looking at her previous drawing. She sat playing with strands of grass looking around the park to see no one around. She picked up her pencil quickly ready to start a new sketch. She put all her attention and focus into this one. She had to pull every memory out from in the back of her mind where the 6 year old little Ellie still was. She drew every intricate detail she could as her tears hit the page, ever so often. As she drew, she felt someone's presence behind her, watching her every move. She didn't care.

Her page was splattered with tear drops as she finished her drawing it and holding it in front of her face before hugging it. She still felt the presence there, watching. She turned around surprised to see it wasn't her father, but the last person she'd expect to see. Marvel. She wiped her face the best she could and tucked her hair behind her ears. He didn't say a word to her. She wrote the word 'Mother' in her neatest hand writing at the top of the paper and set the notebook down on the bench next to him and starts walking away.

Marvel didn't understand. He thought about how awestruck he had been watching every detail come together to create this beautiful woman, thinking of how she looked somewhat familiar to him. After Giselle wrote 'Mother' he started to realize why he thought that. She walked away and he watched, but he couldn't let her leave the only thing he ever saw her with. Granted he'd always wanted to take it and see what was special about it, but now that she was crying he didn't think it was right for him to. He shook his head and went after her as much as he loathed the idea.

"Giselle!" She ignored him. "Giselle what!" She turned on him, and he was surprised by the scowl.

"Why?! What on earth for? You finally got what you wanted! You're seeing me sad, and angry and hurt exactly how you want it! Anything but happy!" She snaps with her eyes puffy from her tears, and her ears burning with embarrassment at how her anger had been misdirected.

"I never said that." He states cooly. He didn't mean for it to sound as pointed as it did, but he didn't get why she was so upset. She had both of her parents still. " I just like to bug people, you included. I didn't want to see you cry Giselle. Which really doesn't make any sense. I mean if you miss your mom just go home and see her." Now it's her turn to not understand. She had no idea how he could say that to her.

"W-What?" Her rage takes over once again and she starts yelling,"Is that suppose to be a joke?! Some kind of sick, twisted joke?! Everyone knows that I can't! It's impossible you jerk!," Hot tears start to roll down her red cheeks, "No matter how bad I want to!" She screams at him and he starts to get a little scared. What was she talking about?

"Geez Giselle! Calm the hell down!" He held the notebook out to her, "And that wasn't a joke. How would I know you wouldn't be able to see her?" She pushes it back at him hard and his curiosity gets the better of him, "But why isn't she?" Ellie storms off shaking her head, and bubbling over with rage.

...

Today, being the first day for the music club getting back together was crazy. Prim and Rory sat at the back as to not disturb anything. However Drew, Nat and Theo were quite the opposite. They jumped right in spinning and laughing and shouting and smiling, they looked like there were so blissfully happy to be there.

Mr. Everdeen walks in and smiles seeing Prim present, "Hello everyone! How about we start off this year with some bonding hmm?" He smiles at the clapping and smiling faces that cheer back at him. "We can do some karaoke and a little improve dancing at the same time." He smiles and goes into his office with the glass window.

"Who's up first?!" Theo laughs taking charge.

"Freshies!" Shouts Nat in excitement.

Prim looks at Rory with wide eyes and he smiles at her, "You have nothing to worry about Primmy, you'll be just fine. They're going to love you."

"You don't know that, and you know you're a freshie too genius." She whispers to him laughing. He had totally forgot about that.

"Let's go you too!" Squeals Nat as she ushers them up and out of their chairs.

"That's okay, I'm just here to watch Prim." Rory really didn't like the idea of so many eyes on him at once.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun and you can do it together!" She smiles brightly with her glistening deep green eyes.

"Please Rory?" Prim pleaded her case to him. She knew he was a sucker for it.

"Fine." He didn't sound to happy, but he went with Prim half dragging him to the front.

"Hmmmm... What song to give them?" Drew chimes in, peaking over Natalie's shoulder.

"I have one." Smiled Prim.

"Let's hear it!" Theo smiled and sat down.

Prim quickly went over to the machine looking for one of her very favourite songs. She almost needed to go as far as the very last one to get it, but she found it and went back to Rory smiling. As soon as it started Rory knew the song. so Prim started it off.

"A drop in the ocean,

a change in the weather,

I was praying that you and me might end up together,

it's like wishing for rain as I sand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven."

She smiles at Rory as his queue to sing the next part, and he's frozen. He sings as quietly as he possibly can to himself.

"I don't wanna waste the weekend,

If you don't love me pretend

a few more hours, and it's time to go."

Prim picks up giving him a funny look which tells him to sing louder.

"As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warn,

It's to late to cry,

Too broken to move on."

This time Rory musters all his confidence and remembers what his mother told him, 'When singing in a crowd, find one person and sing to them.' So he did.

"And still I can't let you leave

Most nights I hardly sleep,

Don't take what you don't need from me"

They sing together with eyes locked on one and other.

"It's just a drop in the ocean,

a change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together,

it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven."

They sing the rest of the song in harmony, not taking their eyes from each other. The longer they look to each other, the more confident Rory gets. When the finish there's a moment of silence, and that's when they end their stare looking to everyone. All at once there's enormous applauds and everyone's congratulating them. Theo, Drew and Natalie are so exciting and beaming saying how they knew it was there with them.

Theo goes next with Natalie and Drew improvising a dance. Prim's breathe is taken away by them. Every movement they make is synchronized perfectly with the rhythm and each other. The smile and dance around the whole studio. At the end Drew spins Natalie around, lifting her over his head and holding her there. Prim and Rory looked at each other totally stunned by it all.

There had never been anything known to them before, but Drew, Natalie and Theo acted like it was normal for that to take place. And afterwards when everyone had finished they invited their new little freshies to the ice cream parlor with them-Which Prim made Rory accept. It was the regular thing they did after practices. Then of course, they all went to the football games.

...

Katniss decided to walk home after hearing Prim was staying late with their father in the music club. She didn't have to, she could have taken the bus, but she had decided to stay late in the auditorium practicing her piano and singing along, which for once was because she wanted to, not because she was sad. She was just on her way to her locker because she needed to grab her books.

All she could think about was how she cried herself out in Gale's arms earlier, even though she was still so angry with him. She could only wonder why, why she'd done that? Why couldn't she keep him out like anyone else? She decided it best to stop questioning it and started wondering if he'd left on the bus or not when she found herself with her feet dangling off the ground, and she was squirming around to see who'd got her in their arms.

"Hey Katnip." She could feel him smile as she looked over her shoulder to see his face. Of course it was him, no one else would dare sneak up on her like that.

"Well he to you too..._Galeykins."_ She laughed a bit, and he just shook his head trying not to.

"Never call me that again... So what's up?"

"Apparently me." She finally heard him laugh. Not just a pity laugh, but the laugh she missed so much and couldn't wait to hear again. The kind of laugh that was infectious. So he set her down, leaning against the locker next to her's watching as she closed it. "So what keeps you here so late Hawthrone?"

"You."

"Me? What do you mean me?"

"Well I had practice, but it ended a while ago with the game tonight and all."

"Oh.. so you stayed to wait for me? How'd you know I was still here?" She couldn't wrap her head around why he waited so long.

"Well I heard the piano in the auditorium and when I heard it stop I went and got my books, and here I am. I figured we couldwalk home together." He didn't understand what was so weird about that. But then he thought of all the times he had blown her off.

"Oh..okay" She nodded and went to put her bag over her shoulder.

"Here, let me." He took it and put it on his back and smiled at her.

"I could carry it you know."

"I know, but I want to take it for you."

"Alright." They started to walk and she started to realize his house wasn't as far as hers was. Not that he cared, he was determined to walk her home.

"So are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Maybe, it depends."

"Yea? On what?"

"Whether or not we're going to get ice cream after like we always do or not." She smiled up at him and he missed it. He missed seeing her smiling face and being a reason she smiled.

"Hmmm... You know, my schedule is pretty tight, but I _might_ be able to squeeze you in. Maybe." He smirked as she hit his shoulder.

"It's a yes or no answer Hawthorne, not a smug one." She shoved him a bit and he shoved back. It turned into a shoving war in the middle of the park. She shoved him and started running"

"I'll get you Katnip!"

"Good luck Hawthorne!" She laughed and looked over her shoulder running and didn't see him anymore. "Hawthorne?" She looked around starting to walk back from where she came from. "Gale?! Where ar-?" He came behind her and tackled her over.

"I told you I'd get you!" He laughs laying on the ground next to her.

"Yea, yea." She laughs picking the grass out of her hair.

"Here. Let me do it, you can't see it." He took her hair out of it's braid and started using his fingers to comb out the grass.

"Thanks." She smiled and laid back letting him do this for her. She hadn't let him do anything for her in a long time and she missed it.

"You sure got a lot in it." He laughs teasing her.

"Me?!" She laughs sitting up to look at him. "Mister throw Katniss on the ground!" She laughed and tackled him.

"Ahh! I've been attacked by Katniss, whatever shall I do." She could help but laugh at his mock terror.

"You could take her home!" She laughed and got up holding out a hand to him.

"Or..." He pulled her back down next to him laughing.

"Your game's in an hour Hawthorne, we both need to get ready."

"I do, but why do you have to?" He gave her a weird look and she could feel herself turning red.

"Well you know, grass in your air could be the new trend." She laughed and sat up. "But really, I'd rather not show up like this." She motioned to what she was wearing, though Gale didn't see one problem with it.

"You look beautiful Katnip, you don't have to go and change anything." He liked making her smile like that, especially because he knew she didn't believe him.

"Alright, well I at least have to go and get my jacket... and brushing my hair couldn't hurt." She smiled and watched him stand up.

"Fine. I'll take you home first and then I'll see you at the game alright?"

"Your house is ten minutes closer then mine, you don't have to walk that far Gale."

"I want to. I won't be late, don't worry." He picked her up and stood her on her feet as she laughed and smiled at him.

"Only if you really want to."

"I do."

The rest of the walk was relatively silent, a comment here and there, but not some big conversation. They got to her house and Gale gave her bag back to her and smiled.

"See you at the game?" She smiled up at him as she hugged him.

"Yea." He leaned down slowly and kissed her softly. "See you at the game."

And with that, Gale Hawthorne walked away and Katniss Everdeen had never been more confused or happy in her life.

...

"Let's go Marvel. Get your ass out here already!" It was Cato, of course it was. He was picking Marvel up for their game as he always did.

"Be there in a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" Cato came barreling up the steps and threw Marvel over his shoulder and grabbed his stuff. "What the hell is with you? Why are you so slow?"

"Sorry man, it took me longer to get home then I thought."

"I told you that I could've driven you home."

"It's better you were with Clove anyway... How was that by the way?" Cato open the car and threw Marvel in his seat and got into the driver's side.

"None of your business." It was silent for the first part of the ride. "It was freaking great okay? She's perfect, what'd you expect?"

"I thought so." They both laughed a little and got to the school early.

They got ready and were about to go onto the field when Gale walked in half dressed to go.

"Gale, what the hell man?" Marvel motioned to him. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"I was distracted."

"With Glimmer?" Cato smirked at him.

"No. We broke up."

"Yea. I knew about that." Marvel was so envious of Gale having a girl like that.

"Yea. Anyway, I'll be out there in 5."

"Alright man, hurry your ass up." Cato finished and walked away, with Marvel following him out to the field.

When the team came out the crowd went crazy. Gale trailed behind them, but it wasn't noticeable He searched the crowd seeing his little brother Rory with Prim and a lot of other people he didn't know, he saw Vick and his girlfriend, and Athena was with Madge and Peeta. He saw Thresh's girlfriend, and that was all he knew.

The Panem Jabber Jays won against the Capitol Wolves. They won the game 24-14. Everyone went crazy, and Gale was their hero.

_**Rory and Prim's song is 'A Drop In The Ocean' by Ron Pope if you were wondering. And thanks if you read this and in the next chapters there may be time skips so things don't drag out too long.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I realize that I said something in Chapter two that conflicts with chapter 3 and apologize. Marvel now has both notebooks. Giselle never noticed that it wasn't her notebook and it was marvel's so now Marvel has hers and his. Sorry for not making that a little more clear. Anyway, their are probably going to be more characters start to come in here, and stuff, so don't forget to give me some reviews! They're greatly appreciated! **_

"Gooood morning classed! Bellowed Mr. Odair, "Halloween is just around the corner, and you know what that means right?

"Idiots trying to scare each other..." Muttered Gale under his breathe.

"What was that ?"

"Nothing Sir.."

"Alright then" Mr. Odair held his gaze for a minute before looking away. Gale had only taken this class to be with Kat, Peeta and Madge He was in no way an artist, and boy did it show. "We're going to start by getting a year book committee going!" Everyone looks at each other. "Volunteers?"

"I'll do it.." The room stares at Katniss who was normally completely silent.

"Me too!" Of course Madge wanted to if Kat did.

The hands started to shoot up. First Peeta, how made Gale, then Grace Goulding, and Ally Cooper. There was also Vick, Gale's little brother, anything is girlfriend Grace did, he was doing with her. And last but not least, Theo. He just wanted to get to know Ally. He'd always had some what of a crush on her, this way they'd really get to know each other.

"Now we're talking!" Everyone laughed and the rest of the period was about decorating for the dance and who would do it. But the whole class volunteered, so they were to start on Saturday.

"Don't forget to tell your friends! We could always use the help!" shouted after them all as the bell rang.

Vick walked out with his arm around Grace smiling big. They'd been together longer than anyone expected Vick to be with a girl. They walked out to sit at a table for lunch, unbelievably happy. No one understood how it worked, but somehow it did.

"So Gracie," He flashes her a small smile that makes her melt.

"So Vicky," She smiled as he slide his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Are you uhhh... Are you.." He didn't understand how he was nervous. She was the only girl to make him nervous "Are you going to the uhh... the dance with anyone?"

"Hmmm... I don't know if I can." She played with her fingers and he could tell she was serious.

"Oh... Why not?" He tried not to sound too disappointed as he watched her hands.

"I think my mother wants to go and visit some family... Her sister isn't doing that great, she's been sick lately." She clenched her jaw and Vick could feel her tensing up, so he pulled her closer slipping a hand into hers.

"I'm sorry," He muttered into her hair. "I'm sure she'll be okay Gracie."

She nodded and laid her head on his chest. "You're probably right."

...

Ally Watched Vick holding Grace, and longed for someone like that. Well, she knew she wanted exactly that, and she wasn't going to get it from anyone but Vick. That troubled her, because she wasn't so sure it was Vick she wanted, she really had wanted to be with Theo for a long time, but she had almost given up on that idea. She knew he didn't like her in that way.

"Hey there Ally." Theo smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey Theo-saurus rex." She wanted to smack her head on the table. She had no idea why she'd said that and he laughed. He laughed at her stupidity.

"That's a new one." He teased. "You seem a little down, is everything okay?"

"Yes" She lied. "I'm just a little tired is all." She smiled at him and he smiled back, but she felt terrible because his concern was so genuine.

"If you're sure then there was something I was meaning to as-"

"Hey Ally." She turned to see none other than Vick standing in front of her.

"Uhh... Hi Vick." She must have sounded as confused as she felt, because he laughed a little, and smiled at her.

"Want to go to the dance with me?" He smirked and shot a look at Theo as if he knew that's what Theo had intended to ask her.

"I thought you were with Grace?"

"We just broke up." He lied through his teeth. She had just left to get her books, and it happened that she'd be leaving early the next morning for her aunt's and wouldn't be home until the day after the dance. Exactly a week.

"Oh." Was all she could managed.

"Well, if you don't want to I-"

"Yes! I want to!... I mean... Yes... I'll go with you." She felt herself turning red as he smiled at her and winked.

"See you later."

"Yea, see you." She smiled and looked at Theo. "What was it you were saying?" She was so sweet, he couldn't say anything to her.

"Nothing, I forgot anyways." They smiled and finished up their lunches in silence.

...

"Late again ." Mr. Heavensbee chime as he walked in 5 minutes late. Not that Marvel cared anyway.

"Sorry sir." He muttered and took his seat next to Ellie. She didn't even notice him, she was busy writing away on some piece of paper. Everyone worked silently as Marvel open Ellie's notebook and flipped through it silently. The patterns and details that flooded his eyes were amazing. He'd never seen anything quite like them before. All of them had their own unique designs on them. Everything from the crashing waves of the sea, to the detail of a person's jaw bone. It was all there. Once he'd finished admiring them, he slid the book into her desk and she looked down at it and smiled at him a little in thanks. He smiled and opened his own notebook seeing the drawing that wasn't of her mother, but of himself. He became very confused. Why would she draw him? As he wondered the bell rang and Ellie started to gather her things.

"Thank -you. For not throwing it out." She looked up at him, he was quite a few inches taller than her.

"The drawings in it are amazing, how could I?" He nodded at her, "But you're welcome. And yesterday we must have grabbed the wrong notebooks, because when I opened the book you threw at me, it had my notes in it. So sorry." And with that he was gone.

She couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen her drawing of him, and a small part of her wondered what he thought of it. She guessed she'd never know.

...

"Rory! Ror!" A small voice called him from the crowd. He looked at the crowd with an expectant look, it couldn't take her too long to appear. "Rory!" He felt a poke on his back and turned around laughing.

"Hey Prim." He smiled and pushed her lightly.

"Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!" She smiled and grabbed his hand, walking towards the cafeteria.

"Alright." He followed behind her obediently and smiled as he saw her favourite was for lunch. Once they'd gotten their food they went to sit down when Theo, Drew and Natalie came up with them and ushered them to the music club's table. They were all smiling and laughing the whole time. All Prim could think of was how close everyone was, like a family and how she wanted that. Rory couldn't think of anything much, he just thought about how they'd made him sing, when all he wanted was to play his guitar for Prim as he always had. He didn't want attention, he just wanted to help Prim.

...

(TIME SKIP.)

Drew and Natalie walked together to music club after school. Theo had stayed home that day, but said he'd be there later. It was weird for them to be without Theo, but they both knew he was hurting because of Ally. She'd only ever talked to Vick once, but that was all it took for her to start dating him. They'd never seen Theo so down.

"Ready?" Drew asked quietly to break the silence.

"Ready? For what?" Nat smiled back a him.

"For the dance tomorrow? Or had you forgotten?" He laughed and she shoved him laughing as well.

"Hmm... Well considering I've been telling you for a week how much I was looking forward to it, and how great my costume is... Yes, I totally forgot. Thank you Drew for saving me from forgetting all about it." She smiled and he kept laughing. The sarcasm in her voice said it all. She was awful at being sarcastic, which made it more laughable.

"My apologies." He bowed in mock apology and they laughed walking into the music room, plopping down into chairs right in front of Rory and Prim.

"Has anyone seen Theo yet?"Nat looked around the room. She saw Ally, f course, but no Theo yet. She hoped he would come. A girl shouldn't be able to do this to him. Especially one that wants to date Vick. She didn't even know that he'd broken up with Grace.

"Hey Nat Cat." Her eyes are covered, but she recognizes the whisper.

"Theo!" She jumps up and hugs her twin gratefully.

"Woah, little excited to see me?" He laughs and hugs her back.

"Ecstatic."

"Alright everyone. I just wanted to see that everyone was well and happy, the dance is tomorrow, so unless someone wants to sing right now, we can wrap up and leave." smiled. "I know yu all have to be getting read and such. So is there anyone who wants to go?" Theo's hand shoots up and he's given the floor. The music starts and silence falls over everyone.

"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?" The way he sings, makes everyone believe it. Only Drew and Nat know how true it all is.

"Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find" Slowly Drew and Natalie get up and start to dance around. It's improved but they dance so well together that it looks rehearsed and Theo looks out at Ally, voice not wavering, eyes not moving away from her.

"'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up  
I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.  
Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up." As soon as the music finishes Theo drops his gaze and Drew and Natalie drop thei finishing pose and they all sit down. A clap slowly starts to surge through the crowd and no one can believe the emotion behind it.

"Wow." Mr. Everdeen is completely lost for words. "I'm going to assume no one wants to challenge that?" Everyone laughs a bit. "We'll end tere. See you all next week, have a great weekend."

Theo walks out before anyone has a chance to speak with him.

"Hey ror, are you coming for ice cream?" Prim's sweet smile makes it hard for him to do what he wants.

"Actually I have a few things I have to do." It wasn't a total lie.

"Alright." With that he ran out after Theo, he was determined to figure out wat was going on with him.

...

"Hey Katnip." Gale peeked around her locker.

"Hey Gale." She mimicked his tone.

"I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"What you're doing tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me to the dance?"

"If the answer is no, then I'm not... If it's a yes, then I am." He smirked at her and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Hmm.. I don't know Hawthorne, are you going to kiss and run again?" They laughed even more.

"I had to do it, just once." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Never again?" she looked at him and started to grin. "Too bad you're wrong Hawthorne." She stood on her toes and kissed him smiling. When she pulled away he smiled back at her.

"I'm taking that as a yes Katnip." He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'll pick you up at 8." and with that they went their separate ways.

...

Peeta rushed over to Madge's house, cake in hand smiling. Tomorrow was not only the dance, but it was her birthday and he wanted to be the first to see her. He stood at her back door at 11:59 and texted her to come open the door. She obediently opened it and smiled inviting him in.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered and showed her the cake. She hugged him tightly smiling.

"It's wonderful Peeta. And I love you." She kissed his cheek and smiled pulling away."

"Love you too." He quickly kissed her lips and smiled. "I'll see you soon Maddy."

"See you soon she agreed.

And wit that Peeta was on his way, with a smile plastered across his face.

_**In this chapter in case you were wondering the song Theo chose is called 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz. Thanks for reading and if you would like to, review! thanks so much! (PS I was sick, that's why the update was so quick!)**_


End file.
